Chasing Clouds
by Graywind
Summary: Her dream was to be a Medicine Cat; from the very day Dawnpaw realized she could. She held everyone with the utmost respect. Except rogues. She despised them with every fiber of her being. Then, she realized her mentor was a rogue. He had to die. Period.
1. Chapter one

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Ashstar-**dark gray tom with ice blue eyes

**Deputy- Fogslash-**gray tom with blue-green eyes

**Medicine cat- Brindlethorn- **handsome brindle tom with black tabby stripes, white chest, and green eyes

**Warriors: **

**Blazingfire-**reddish brown tom with blue eyes

**Flakewing-**Long furred pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Jaggedstorm- **dark gray tom with messy fur and pale blue eyes

**Gingerpatch-**ginger, white and brown patched she-cat

**Dewfur-**blue gray tabby tom

**Coalclaw-**gray and black tom with pale blue eyes **(apprentice, Mousepaw)**

**Foxmask-**ginger tabby she-cat with white mask and green eyes

**Galeleap-**gray tabby tom with amber eyes **(apprentice, Swiftpaw)**

**Badgerflame-** dark brown and calico tom with orange eyes

**Shadowclaw-**dusky gray tom with black paws and green eyes

**Runningleap-**pretty, brown tabby she-cat with white chest and amber eyes

**Smallcloud-**small white she-cat with thick fur and amber eyes

**Briarpath-**dark brown tabby she-cat with light brown stripes and green eyes

**Bouldercreek-** light gray tom with black spots, white paws, and blue eyes **(apprentice, Sweetpaw)**

**Ebonystream-**A sleek pure black she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Robinfeather-**brown and ginger tabby tom with bright blue eyes

**Thorntail-**bright, tawny tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices: **

**Sweetpaw-**pretty white she-cat with ginger patches

**Mousepaw-**small dark gray tomwith amber eyes

**Swiftpaw-** gold and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens: **

**Larkspirit- **beautiful tawny she-cat with dark brown paws and ear tips. Icy blue eyes** (Kits: Mistkit-**dark gray she-cat with bright blue eyes**, (adopted) Dawnkit-**beautiful and fluffy white she-cat with black splotches and pale gray eyes,** (adopted) Ivykit-** a silver she-kit with gray and white blotches, white paws as well as tail-tip, and sapphire blue eyes**)**

**Gingerspots-**white she-cat with ginger spots and blue eyes** (Kits: Flamekit-**small ginger she-cat with darker tabby stripes, a white splash on her muzzle, and green eyes**. Smokeykit-**small gray she-cat with white flecks and blue-green eyes**, Snowykit-**fluffy white she-cat with green eyes**)**

**Elders:**

**Sootfur- **black tom with graying muzzle and dull amber eyes

**Dewspots-**pale, spotted blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

-.-.-.-.-

_Chapter one_

Her paw steps were slightly stiff as she padded out of her new den, eyes low and vision blurry as Dawnpaw sat placidly in front of the entrance. It was a quaint little den outside of Brindlethorn's. Weather-resistant like the apprentice's den, but decorated with a fresh lichen curtain and scented with small and sweet smelling yarrow flowers. A nice touch, considering it was just recently hollowed out for her when previously used for extra dens and herb storage.

A wide yawn parted Dawnpaw's jaws, fully rousing her from her sleepy state as the sun slowly rose in the sky; briefly lightening her pale gray eyes to an shining silver as they followed its brilliant ascension. The light of the sun erased the dark blue hue of night in its rise and painted the sky in bright hues of orange, yellow, and lavender. Dawnpaw purred as she flexed her claws over the springy green grass beneath her paws; enjoying the feel of it as the chill from the night before dissipated in the growing warm rays. There was no doubt that new-leaf was every Clan's favorite season…

Dawnpaw blinked lazily as movement across the clearing caught her attention and her eyes flashed to the warriors den as Fogslash drowsily padded out. His paw steps were slow but he continued on dutifully; fulfilling his active role as deputy with each passing day. By habit more so than diligence he looked toward the nursery before spotting her outside her den. He sent Dawnpaw a curt nod before he disappeared behind the lichen curtain in from of Ashstar's den.

It didn't bother her despite becoming an apprentice just yesterday. Dawnpaw was always up at this hour; if not only to watch the sunrise it was to watch ThunderClan—_her_ Clan—awaken. Dawnpaw considered ThunderClan as being somewhat of her responsibility, ever since her early moons in the nursery, and dreamt of being a Medicine Cat ever since the occupation was presented to her; though briefly. Medicine Cat's had to mend and take care of the clan; providing wisdom and advice to the leader and troubled warriors, skillfully healing the smallest kit to the most seasoned elder. It may not be as glorified a position as Clan Leader but it was equally important; and equally shared in responsibility.

Dawnpaw loved ThunderClan. ThunderClan was full of noble, loyal warriors; all willing to die for the protection and well-being of the clan. ThunderClan was prosperous. ThunderClan was valiant. ThunderClan was _pure_.

There were no loners or kittypets or rogues dwelling in ThunderClan—in any of the clans really—but Dawnpaw's demeanor darkened as her thoughts drifted to them. She hated rogues—_despised_ them. Rogues were usually responsible for the death of many Clan cats. Intrusive, hostile, and brutal by nature, Dawnpaw has seen many of her Clan-mates enter camp injured or worse because of rogues; some even sick after an encounter. Dawnpaw knew that it was the life of a warrior to experience these trials and tribulations—but that didn't stop her from realizing that rogues were a rising_ 'epidemic' _that had to be extinguished.

Some way…

Dawnpaw snapped out of her reverie and her ears perked up attentively when she noticed Fogslash trotting across the clearing and back toward the warriors den. His movements were livelier now that his previous lethargy was shaken away and his blue-green eyes held more of their usual spark; though his gray pelt was still a bit ruffled. Mere moments after entering Fogslash was out of the warriors den again, and padded across camp to wait patiently at the entrance for his dawn patrol to assemble.

Dawnpaw watched as Foxmask, Galeleap, and Bouldercreek slowly padded out of the den. All of them slow like Fogslash had been yet moving at a slightly faster pace. The warriors made a beeline for the entrance but Bouldercreek and Galeleap were the ones to veer away from the small group; most likely to wake their apprentices—Sweetpaw and Swiftpaw.

After a few moments pause Swiftpaw was the first out the apprentice den. The bouncy gold and brown tabby tom briefly touched noses with his mentor and his amber eyes shined in glee as he was about to go on his first patrol. Sweetpaw smiled at her den mate as she padded out, remembering fondly how excited she used to be and briefly shook her head at Galeleap and Swiftpaw as the gray tabby tom tiredly fussed at his apprentice over his skittish display. The ginger and white she-cat sat down and quickly rasped her tongue over her fur, fixing the areas that were flattened in her sleep.

Being an experienced warrior Galeleap merely yawned as his apprentice bombarded him with questions about the rest of the day and blinked the sleep out of his amber eyes. The gray tabby tapped Swiftpaw with his tail and padded away to join the patrol. Swiftpaw followed in a steady trot before pausing mid-step when he caught Dawnpaw's eye and took the moment to bolt across the clearing toward her.

"Mornin' Dawnpaw!" Swiftpaw panted slightly and glanced over his shoulder to make sure the dawn patrol wasn't waiting on him before adding smugly. "Ready for your first day as an apprentice? It's not gonna be easy y'know…"

Dawnkit chuckled, not at Swiftpaw's little remark but at how blatantly he was trying to sound like a seasoned apprentice while the fur on one side of his face was ruffled like feather down. "True…but while you're out patrolling the border's, I'll be collecting herbs and learning of their medicinal qualities. It'll be a long day…but I won't be yowling about sore pads and small _twigs_." Dawnpaw quipped playfully.

"It felt like a thorn!" Swiftpaw meowed defensively, but at Dawnpaw's casual shrug he merely smirked and playfully boxed one her ears for a few heartbeats; knowing that she was referring to yesterday's events.

"Is Ivypaw awake yet?" Dawnpaw asked after ducking below the playful tom's swipes at her head. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, it was obvious to Dawnpaw that Swiftpaw had a soft spot for her sister Ivypaw. And from her scent clinging lightly to Swiftpaw's pelt, it was no mystery to which den she'd slept by last night. Dawnpaw could already see Swiftpaw preparing Ivypaw's nest the day before their apprentice ceremony. Though it was no surprise that he joked with the other apprentices about how roomy it was in the apprentice den. Ivypaw however didn't really notice—being enamored with her small crush on the young warrior Robinfeather—but didn't shun Swiftpaw's kindness and light affection either. It was cute…

"No not yet. Probably by the time we get back from dawn patrol though." Swiftpaw mewed. His ears pricked when Sweetpaw called to him from across the clearing with a quick mew of his name after she finished grooming. Swiftpaw nodded curtly in farewell, responsibly leaving to his duties and bounded off, unaware of how Dawnpaw absently didn't return it. She was watching Sweetpaw.

The pretty white and ginger she-cat was regularly in and out of Brindlethorn's den. Sweetpaw would never be as reckless as Swiftpaw or clumsy as Dustpaw; so injuries, though natural to any cat, weren't common. Sweetpaw was just…sickly. Before Dawnpaw was even apprenticed, there were times she would hear a few coughs from Sweetpaw before the she-cat entered the apprentice den some nights; or notice how she would politely ask for a little tansy some days.

Everyone in the clan understood—always treating her normally, but Dawnpaw held an amused sympathy for her. Knowing that Sweetpaw found it bothersome and sometimes a little embarrassing when she would acquire an occasional hacking cough resembling the quack of a duck. Sweetpaw never complained however and kept a smile on her face while she carried out her duties like any other cat. Sweetpaw was tough, and would one day become a true warrior, which is why Dawnpaw had come to admire her.

When everyone in the dawn patrol was finally at the entrance, Fogslash made single flick of his gray tail and they departed. Dawnpaw took it as her signal to pad into Brindlethorn's den. She held her fluffy white tail up high and curled over her back although his den was mere couple tail-lengths away but with every step her walk became more of a prance. Dawnpaw poked her head in through the thin lichen curtain in front of the Medicine cats den and muffled a snicker when she saw Brindlethorn; lying leisurely on his side with a silly smirk on his face, still snoozing as he lay in the early morning sunlight. He'd never actually slept in his nest.

As she snuck past Brindlethorn, setting her paws down as lightly as if she were stalking a mouse, she couldn't help but grin as she failed to resist temptation and snuck a peek into his storage.

Wanting a hint of their first task today, she glanced from herb to herb.

Comfrey…chamomile…burdock root, marigold; low on some borage leaves and lavender, but having plenty of poppy seeds, tansy, watermint and chervil. Dawnkit felt almost mesmerized, her pale gray eyes shining in excitement. Knowing a few but clueless to the identity of many others.

Dawnpaw purred as a silly grin etched across her face with her tail waving behind her in delight. So many warriors and apprentices and elders would need these one day; and possibly even today! And she would know exactly how to—

"Couldn't wait a couple more hours huh?"

Dawnpaw let out a high-pitched squeal as she leaped a few tail-lengths into the air; her fur fluffed out and bristled wildly in surprise as she landed on her paws, stumbling and slipping in her startled haste as she scrambled all the way to the back of the den. Her pale gray eyes bulged as she scanned the den, her back arched and tail stiff as she glanced around to see who'd spotted her. But at seeing no one but Brindlethorn, lying in the same position as when she'd found him, Dawnpaw's ragged breathing rapidly calmed. She snorted, annoyed, and hastily started to groom her fur back into place.

Brindlethorn slowly sat up and lifted up his rear he curved his back into a luxurious morning stretch. Dawnkit paused, mid lick, and looked up from smoothing her chest and glared at the smirk on Brindlethorns' face when she heard deep chucking resonating from him before continuing. Brindlethorn was cognizant of her presence from the moment the she-cat exited her den; he woke up during her light conversation with the apprentice Swiftpaw. He was always a light sleeper; but decided to feign sleep instead when his apprentice entered his den; and watched her from the corner of his eye from when she examined his herbs to now.

Startling her was just a bonus.

Brindlethorn turned his head to face outside but Dawnpaw could still see his stupid grin. Light beaming in through the thin lichen curtain, shined on Brindlethorn and a green glimmer flitted in her vision for a moment from one of his eyes. She could see the amusement in his half-lidded expression, but Dawnpaw couldn't stay mad for long; her reaction would have been funny to anyone who witnessed it.

"Good morning Brindlethorn, Dawnpaw."

To Dawnpaw's surprise she heard Briarpath—Ivypaw's mentor. Her sister wasn't usually up at this hour but at seeing the dark brown pelt of Briarpath beside Ivypaw, she was no longer surprised. Dawnpaw padded outside of the den to greet them alongside her mentor and purred as she admired her sister's pretty silver, gray and white fur, groomed to a glossy sheen. "Briarpath is taking me out for an early morning hunting lessons. '_The prey is always early to rise'_" Ivypaw quoted informatively. Her sapphire eyes were shining but Dawnpaw noticed Briarpath give her chest a few sheepish licks. Ivypaw was her first apprentice, and she was already being quoted…

"Where will you to be hunting?" Brindlethorn asked conversationally.

"Near the WindClan border," Briarpath mewed. "There are plenty of field mice and sparrows foraging around there and I figure they'd be good practice for now."

"We'll join you two. Dawnpaw and I need to stock up on a few herbs anyway." Brindlethorn murmured. He caught the small, excited exchange between Briarpath and Ivypaw; knowing that it was just the answer they were hoping for. Ivypaw for the company of Dawnpaw and Briarpath for the company of himself—why else would they stop by? Brindlethorn found it entertaining.

Ivypaw padded a tail-length behind with Dawnpaw as she and her sisters' mentor lead the way out of camp. Her nose wrinkled as the sweet and tangy scent of herbs washed over her as the two of them shared a quick, affectionate nuzzle; excited for the chance to train together; if only somewhat."I see I'm gonna have to get used your new scent."

Dawnkit blinked and shrugged her shoulders genially. "I'm gonna be carrying it around from now on…but I'm sure you'll hardly notice it before long unless it lingers in the apprentice den."

Ivypaw gave her sister a questionable look and Dawnpaw smirked before she caught on. "I might stop by to say goodnight to you and _Swiftpaw _tonight."

The two sisters shared a laugh when Ivypaw confirmed Dawnpaw's suspicions of Swiftpaw already having her nest made and described what happened the night after her first day of apprenticeship. From the light banter of the apprentices over low space to the bumbling explanation from Swiftpaw on how her nest was _conveniently _there and next to his. They chatted amongst each other as they padded out of the camp; the hype of being outside still residing within them but dying down after their first apprenticeship day.

Ivypaw crinkled her nose as a musky scent wafted to her nose; she paused and opened her mouth to take it in more vividly. It wasn't a bad smell, just different, and lightly scented of heather of well. Dawnpaw padded a few steps ahead of her sister before noticing that she stopped. Her paw-prints imprinted slightly in the soft soil beneath undergrowth deciduous to ThunderClan as she turned to look at her sister, curious. "I smell something…prey I'm sure, but I don't know what." Ivypaw murmured.

"It's most likely rabbit." Briarpath mewed, leaving Brindlethorn's side to pad toward her apprentice. The dark brown she-cat sat down beside Ivypaw and tapped her flank with her tail. "Rabbits are WindClan's main prey, but sometimes they tend to forage over in ThunderClan territory as well. See if you can scent anything else…"

Dawnpaw watched absently while Ivypaw and Briarpath continued on in their lesson. They would occasionally pad closer toward or walk along the border; and from Ivypaw's eager questions and Briarpath's equally willing answers it was clear that the two were enjoying themselves. Ashstar had picked a good match when he matched the two she-cats together.

Brindlethorn draped his tail over Dawnpaw's back and lead her away so the two of them could begin the training of her own. Dawnpaw's eyes were focused on Ivypaw and Briarpath, not entirely interested on their hunting lesson now that they were nearing out of earshot…but on their pelts; gleaming slightly in the sunlight shining through the leaves overhead. She subconsciously wondered if the black splotches on her white fur gave her a more graceful look, like the patchwork of colors on Ivypaw's, or dulled her fur instead of exemplifying its beauty like the light brown tabby stripes on Briarpath's.

Brindlethorn glanced back at his apprentice and followed her gaze toward her sister; noticing her plight when Dawnpaw glanced over her pelt. Brindlethorn appeared casual when he slightly tightened his tail around her shoulders and gently yanked her ahead. Successfully knocking her out of her reverie, Dawnpaw looked up in surprise before realizing the soft grass of the moor was beneath her paws and quickly halted.

It was only when Brindlethorn felt his tail slip away from Dawnpaw did he stop his steady trot into WindClan. "What's the matter?" He asked, face quizzical.

"We're in WindClan…I thought that was against the warrior-code." Dawnpaw murmured sheepishly, she glanced back over the border to see her sister was now nowhere in sight…but couldn't fight the heat of slight embarrassment beginning to burn her ears as Brindlethorn let out a charming (annoying in her ears) laugh.

"Medicine cats' aren't affected by territorial boundaries of the other clans," Brindlethorn meowed, and—not wanting an attitude to spike, cuffed her ear good-naturedly when he sensed her embarrassment. "Now come on, in WindClan we can find a plethora of herbs. Some I'm sure you'll recognize by sight…are you ready?" Brindlethorn mewed, promptly changing the subject.

Dawnpaw held Brindlethorn's gaze, assuring him that she was paying attention; but… she felt an odd sensation pass through her from ears to tail-tip that made her heart skip a beat. Dawnpaw felt as if she could stare forever into Brindlethorn's eyes, seemingly lost in their deep green depths. It was almost as if everything around her didn't exist but also the trials and tribulations of hard times brought about by seasons to come would all be fine with Brindlethorn beside her, guiding her along the path of a Medicine Cat until she was confident with her intuition alone.

Was this the bond brought upon between a mentor and apprentice?

"Yep! Let's go," Dawnpaw meowed excitedly. Her paws tingled as she padded deeper into the moor; eyes wide and focused.

Today was the start of her destiny…

-.-.-.-.-.-

**And there we have it folks! Chapter one! Finally!**

**Next chapter:** WindClan.


	2. Chapter two

**WindClan**

**Leader: Gorsestar-**pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy: Stonepelt-**Grey tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat- Grasswhisker-** light gray tom with grass-green eyes and long white whiskers, has a bit of black on his muzzle and ears

**Warriors: **

**Ashfur-**dark gray tom with green eyes

**Sunflake-**golden she-cat with white spots here and there, bright blue eyes

**Sparkfur-**pale golden tom with penetrating bright blue eyes **(apprentice, Blazepaw)**

**Honeyear-**pale golden she-cat with darker ears and cloudy gray-blue eyes

**Featherfur-**fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes

**Acidclaw-**large black tom with fierce amber eyes and unusually long, sharp claws **(apprentice, Silkpaw)**

**Smallstep-**small, golden-brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes **(apprentice, Honeypaw)**

**Cloudfire**- Ginger she-cat with white paws and brown eyes

**Softbreeze-**pale gray she-cat

**Swanwing-**small, lithe white she-cat with black paws, tail tip, and dark blue eyes

**Spottedtail-**dusky white tom with black spotted tail and green eyes

**Frostnose-**pale ginger and white she-cat with pale pink nose and bright gray eyes

**Brownfoot-**small, brown and white she-cat

**Goldenbear-** large, heavy set golden brown tabby tom with small ears and a stubby tail

**Emberfire-**Grey and orange tom with green eyes **(apprentice, Twigpaw)**

**Apprentices: **

**Silkpaw-**small, fluffy white she-cat with gentle green eyes

**Honeypaw-**golden she-cat with green eyes

**Blazepaw-**Dark ginger tom with black speckles around his light amber eyes

**Twigpaw-**Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Whitefeather-** pure white tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes and a bit of silver on her muzzle** (expecting)**

**Elders:**

**Smallfoot- **small ginger tom with stone gray eyes

**Robintail-**brown tabby tom

**Harefur-**pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Chapter two_

"_How about a bet Blazepaw?"_

"_A bet for what?"_

"_Just for fun. We're both gonna be on the hunting patrol at sunhigh, so let's see who can catch a hare first."_

A gentle breeze carried over the moor, giving the grass a billowing effect as the ripple it made had a sheen in the sun that looked like silver waves flowing over the WindClan moor. Newleaf was always kind. If not in softening the tall green stalks of grass previously brittle and sharp from leafbare with its warm breeze, than in merely awakening the prey with its new growth.

Twigpaw gulped as he carefully set his paws down beneath him; diligently stepping over and around any rocks or sticks or dead grass—all of which could alert his prey with its shift or snap or crunch. His belly gently brushed the ground as he slipped thru the soft folds of greenery, silent as a snake in his approach. Being only a few fox-lengths away…Twigpaw's amber eyes gleamed as he focused on the hare in front of him; and the muscles in his lean brown tabby legs bunched up in anticipation, ready to spring him forward.

Twigpaw licked around his muzzle as he took a couple more steps forward. He was determined to catch this hare. If not only for the Clan, then to save face…

"_You really want too? We're only a moon into our apprenticeship and newleaf has just begun. I doubt the field is already teeming with prey—_

"_Aw, c'mon Blazepaw! What's a little competition? It'll be good for us!"_

Twigpaw curled his mouth into a smug grin. It's true…competition was good for them; which was why when Twigpaw won the bet, the victory would be all the more as sweet. The brown tabby apprentice lifted his haunches into the air; and after a moment's pause he released the stored energy in his hind legs and darted toward the hare, growling cockily as he closed in. The hare rose up on its hind legs immediately, startled out of its foraging when its keen ears caught the loud whisper of swiftly parting grass.

Twigpaw ran hard when the hare began streaking away. It was slowly gaining ground, tearing ahead in leaps and bounds and Twigpaw snarled in frustration. The hare tried to break his steady stride by occasionally darting in zigzags, but it was gradually getting clumsy in its desperation to escape him. Twigpaw was adamant, but decided to go out on a limb as he dug his claws into the ground for extra leverage and sprang forward, legs outstretched and teeth bore in determination. It was his intention to end the kill, but when the hare suddenly skirted off to the side and a dark ginger lump was now in his path Twigpaw yowled and scrambled wildly in the air after realizing what it was.

Blazepaw blinked in confusion as he crouched over his kill, and his light amber eyes narrowed in his uncertainty as he sniffed it gingerly. His ginger fur bristled when he sensed an approach and the tom barely ducked in time as a light brown blur sailed over him. Blazepaw cringed at the rough crash; knowing the tearing grass and snapping sticks and unearthed pebbles couldn't have felt good, but blinked in amusement as the brown blur—now identified as Twigpaw—skidded and rolled in the dirt, flailing his limbs in an effort to right himself.

After a few heartbeats Twigpaw had finally slowed to a stop, and as he got to his paws he coughed violently when the dirt and dust in the air sharply entered his lungs after an intake of breath. Twigpaw snorted, annoyed, and shook his tabby pelt to clear it of the debris and in morbid foresight he could imagine tasting mud on his tongue if he decided to groom later. His ears flushed hot with embarrassment when Blazepaw approached him, looking smug, and silently telling Twigpaw that he'd seen the whole display.

"Nice, uh…" Blazepaw chuckled, not looking his friend in the eye. Twigpaw glared at the ginger tom but cuffed his ear good-naturedly. "I don't know what you were chasing…but did you catch a hare?"

Twigpaw's eyes widened for a moment and he scuffed his paw in the grass, "No—I—uhh, couldn't scent any…" He lied, and looked off into the distance in case his amber eyes gave anything away.

Relief briefly washed over Twigpaw when Blazepaw merely nodded, done with questions and unsuspecting. "I caught something…" The ginger tom murmured and Twigpaw padded with him back to his kill. "Not too sure what is though…"

Twigpaw stared down at Blazepaw's kill, and scrunched up his face as he crouched down to sniff it. "I think it's a prairie dog."

"A what?"

"A prairie dog," Twigpaw repeated, as he looked down at the stout bodied brown rodent that somewhat looked like a cross between a squirrel and a chipmunk. "I vaguely remember Smallfoot telling me about something like it as a kit. I think he said it looked like this…and Robintail said they aren't too hard to catch but…if one spots you, somehow they bark—almost like dogs, and a whole bunch of them come out of burrows and make an annoying racket that warns off a lot of prey."

"Good thing it was pretty far from its burrow then. Wherever it is… " Blazepaw murmured and scooped the plump brown rodent up in his jaws as he and Twigpaw began padding back to camp; it was mouthful but it would be a good meal to share later. _Maybe even with Silkpaw…_ He thought, his light amber eyes buoyant, but at feeling a pair of eyes on him Blazepaw growled and shouldered Twigpaw a few steps away from him.

Twigpaw was staring at Blazepaw perceptively; face sly and teasing as he saw the thought that crossed his friend's mind. He knew Blazepaw had a crush on Silkpaw; and Twigpaw had to admit, the fluffy white-she cat was attractive—Twigpaw only hoped that his ginger friend would actually make a move this time. He and the white she-cat were hardly friends. Blazepaw slowed to a stop as he set down his prey and sat back on his haunches. "You wanna catch a crow or a field mouse or something? We _were _assigned to a hunting patrol."

Twigpaw stopped a few tail-lengths ahead of Blazepaw, half-facing him as he narrowed his eyes in contemplation. He looked at Blazepaw, watching for a moment as the ginger tom slightly flexed his jaws before catching his eye. Blazepaw gave him a small nonchalant shrug, showing he didn't mind waiting, but Twigpaw decided against it.

"Nah…I remember burying a sparrow closer to camp so we can get on the way. Sparkfur and Emberfire will be expecting us back soon."

-.-.-.-.-

"Now I want you stay off of that leg, Honeyear. It's fine that you were able to walk through the pain but you were fortunate to have only wrenched your leg in that rabbit hole so near camp." Grasswhisker mewed as he plucked a few petals from marigold. Grasswhisker then grabbed a large beech leaf and squished as much juice out of the petals as he could before gently rubbing the juices over Honeyear's stiff leg to bring down the swelling. "Now let the marigold juices sit for a while. I want you to stay in my den until sunhigh tomorrow to make sure your leg doesn't slip out of its socket."

"That's fine…" Honeyear murmured contently. Grasswhisker glanced up from his work for a moment and almost smirked despite the situation. Though still bright and attentive, he could tell in Honeyear's cloudy gray-blue eyes that she was actually a bit glad to receive a break from her warrior duties. He could see from the moment she was brought in that she was slightly weary—but the pale golden she-cat let out a light snort regardless. It was likely the only protest he would get compared the usual ornery remarks he'd get from Sunflake. It wasn't that Grasswhisker preferred any warrior over the other—he was just happy to have received the more _docile _of the siblings in his den.

"Grasswhisker…could you also look at my pad? It's been bothering me all morning." Honeyear gingerly lifted up a forepaw and held it out for the light gray tom to see. Grasswhisker stepped forward and narrowed his grass green eyes at spotting a small thorn wedged deeply within her pad. A few small beads of blood were beginning to form around the thorn, but fortunately the sour scent of infection was far off.

"This'll hurt a bit." Grasswhisker murmured. It took a couple attempts to grip the small, sharp structure between his teeth and at being stirred the thorn caused the wound to bleed a bit more freely. Grasswhisker ignored the metallic tang on his tongue as Honeyear's blood seeped onto his teeth and looked up at the pale golden warrior to check if she was ready. Honeyear gave him a curt nod but didn't watch, firmly casting her gaze elsewhere; really not caring whether he slid it out or ripped it out so long as the pain would cease. The light gray medicine cat was sure to keep his grip and slowly pulled outward, deftly making sure the thorn wouldn't delve back inside. Grasswhisker paused at feeling some resistance, and at seeing the thorn connected thinly to the skin as if bonded he sharply pulled it out to break it.

Honeyear's muzzle wrinkled and she narrowed her eyes in a small wince. A tiny spurt of blood arced onto the ground and spotted Grasswhisker's muzzle in the thorn's release, but at feeling the pain leaving her body seemingly with the blood Honeyear let out a small purr at the relief, clearly grateful. "I'll get some cobwebs,"

"Umm…Grasswhisker?"

The light gray tom scooped up a few cobwebs and turned to the entrance to see Silkpaw. The white she-cat wasn't looking at him though. Her head was turned, and her bright green eyes gazed out into camp but were narrowed in a disapproving stare as if watching a naughty kit. Her posture was rigid and her muzzle was wrinkled—not in a snarl—but clearly shown her mood of disgust. At her expression, Grasswhisker gently smiled, and quickly cleaned himself up for Silkpaw's sake. He padded toward the apprentice and sat down in front of her, using his superior size to block the view of his patient. "Yes Silkpaw?" He murmured and dipped his head.

"Gorsestar would like to talk to you in her den. Acidclaw too…I don't know why…but I'm sure it's about me." Silkpaw mewed, her expression was softer now but Grasswhisker could still detect a slight grumble. She and her mentor were at odds again.

"Alright," Grasswhisker mewed. "I'll walk with you as soon as I finish with Honeyear." Grasswhisker lightly set his tail on Silkpaw's shoulder, his eyes gentle and reassuring. Silkpaw gave him a curt nod. She padded out of the den to wait outside as Grasswhisker returned to Honeyear. He took his paw-ful of cobwebs and began to blot Honeyear's pad to clean up the blood before firmly pressing them in place.

He didn't have to look directly at the pale golden she-cat to know that she was watching Silkpaw, and had heard their conversation. Everyone in camp—except maybe the apprentices—knew that Silkpaw was a bit soft when it came to fighting, and why one look at the blood slowly dripping from Honeyear's pad made the white apprentice want to blanch. She was squeamish, a characteristic uncommon but clearly possible. And if it weren't made obvious from Acidclaw's occasional sour mood and disgruntled commentary, it was frustrating to have an apprentice that was such an anomaly.

Acidclaw was…a bit of a brutal warrior. He came from a hard background—and, handles situations as he sees fit. Though notably Acidclaw was usually one for violence and fighting, favoring to attack first and ask questions later, and inspiring the short-sighted judgment that his life would begin and end in blood; however, he's truly a loyal warrior, and would never attack his clan-mates. Intimidation comes naturally with his size and tough demeanor, but Acidclaw is…approachable. He just doesn't tolerate much, and his patience often wears thin, but he is cunning; and as valuable an asset to the clan as every other WindClan warrior.

When Gorsestar assigned him as a mentor to Silkpaw, Grasswhisker could sense her intentions; but in hindsight, maybe it _wasn't_ the best decision to get the fluffy white she-cat over her squeamish and pacifistic-like nature. The mentor and apprentice were almost always at odds, clashing with their ideals and beliefs with how to handle things. When faced with a trespassing, Acidclaw wanted to fight or give chase while Silkpaw wanted to talk or give warning; when faced with transgression, Acidclaw believed in facing it head-on while Silkpaw favored positive reinforcement. Very yin and yang.

Grasswhisker was sure the reason Gorsestar wanted to see him was because of another disagreement between the mentor and the apprentice if not only for moral support. "I'll be back soon enough Honeyear; get some rest in the meantime." Grasswhisker mewed as he finished addressing her wound, and only began padding away when the pale golden she-cat gave him a curt nod and settled in a nest.

He padded with Silkpaw to Gorsestar's den, his fur slightly brushing hers reassuringly though that didn't appear to lighten the she-cat's irate mood. Once they reached the den and soundly padded inside Grasswhisker shared a look with Gorsestar, and noticed how the brown tabby she-cat quickly twitched her whiskers to erase the amused smile creeping onto her face at seeing Acidclaw and Silkpaw in the same den.

Acidclaw sat a bit off the side, body ridged and face contorted into a fierce frown. His amber eyes were narrowed and dark and scorching even the dim light of the den as he determinedly didn't make eye contact with either of the two arrivals. Silkpaw was however more civil, if only slightly; she dipped her head in greeting to Gorsestar, and sent Acidclaw an acknowledging, vitriolic glare.

"Well…" Gorsestar meowed, when neither mentor nor apprentice spoke.

"She still won't fight." Acidclaw hissed with an invective tone, making Silkpaw flinch at the severity and Gorsestar release a warning growl, but the strong black tom was unperturbed. "It's becoming increasing exhausting. If a rival clan cat was hunting in our moor, she'd want to question its blatant intentions or remind it of its trespassing—

"They could be coming to see Gorsestar," Silkpaw growled lowly.

"If a rogue or loner were to attack for food, she'd let them hunt." Acidclaw continued, as if his apprentice hadn't spoke, then shook his head in disapproval and glanced at Silkpaw before grumbling. "She'd let a fox traipse into camp if she could."

"No I _would not_ Acidclaw!" Silkpaw snarled, stamping a paw down in emphasis. "I would protect my clan to the full extent of my ability even at the cost of my life!" Silkpaw hissed as she padded up the statuesque black tom to glare directly into his eyes with her own narrowed into green slits.

"How could you? You won't even fight!" Acidclaw yowled.

"Fighting isn't always the answer!"

"And being a coward is?"

"I am not a coward!"

"Enough!" Gorsestar yowled with her tail twitching irritably. The brown she-cat got to her paws and took a few steps forward, "Why are you and Silkpaw in my den, Acidclaw" The WindClan leader growled, her patience was waning. "What is it that you want Silkpaw to do? What is it that you want _me _to do consulting the training of _your _apprentice?"

"You two are not in here to bicker." Grasswhisker murmured calmly, but the warning in his voice for the mentor and apprentice was evident in his voice; and Acidclaw and Silkpaw stiffened.

Silkpaw sat back on her haunches and let out a quiet sigh, quelling her growing anger as she glared down at her paws; but the fur along her neck bristling all the way down her spine took a bit more effort to put down.

Acidclaw however began to pace in his irritation. A growl resonating in his throat for several long heartbeats before he was calm enough to speak. Grasswhisker exchanged a tired glance with Gorsestar. This was the third time in Silkpaw's apprenticeship that the mentor and apprentice were in Gorsestar's den for their problems; this was the first time though that it got this heated.

Acidclaw finally stopped pacing, and sat down on his haunches with an exasperated sigh, "Gorsestar I don't know what I'm doing wrong." He mewed, with surprisingly a note of desperation in his voice. "All I want for Silkpaw is to prove her passion."

"I don't have to prove anything to you…"Silkpaw murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear but low enough to express her tone moodily.

Acidclaw fixated her with a venomous glare, "Well, believe it or not you will if you ever want to become a warrior. What do you think assessment's are for…?"

Silkpaw's gaze shot up and she turned to Gorsestar, knowing what Acidclaw said was true but merely wanting it to be confirmed. Gorsestar gave Silkpaw a simple nod, and wrapped her tail around her paws, feeling a bit of empathy for the white she-cat when betrayal flashed in her eyes for a moment.

A tense silence filled the den for many heartbeats before Acidclaw spoke. "You prove to me every day, on every hunting patrol, that you desire to take care of your clan and provide for them when you bring back mouthful after mouthful of prey. Why not show me in battle training that you are passionate about protecting them as well? With your teeth and claws? Fighting is part of a warrior's duty."

"I know that Acidclaw," Silkpaw meowed gently, locking eyes with her mentor. And for a moment, Acidclaw's bright yellow eyes widened as he thought his apprentice made a breakthrough. "What you don't understand though is that fighting isn't the only option a warrior can take. Keeping peace is part of a warrior's duty as well."

Grasswhisker nodded in approval. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to become a medicine cat. He believed in alternative ways to serve the clan without always having to cause bloodshed; but…like and unlike Acidclaw, he knew there was a time and place for violence. Grasswhisker turned to Gorsestar, knowing that she understood as well; and knowing the method to the she-cat's madness when she chose to pair these two cats up in the first place. It was a learning experience, on both ends, despite Acidclaw being the mentor. Gorsestar knew the two cats could teach one another a thing or two…but in hindsight there was no telling that the process would end up like this.

"Ugh…" Acidclaw drawled; with his face scrunching up as if he were about to retch and surprising everyone as the black tom tired of his apprentice's pacifistic nature. He stepped forward, tossing his head back and forth mockingly as he heightened his voice to his version of a feminine tone. "Oh look, I'm Silkpaw; I won't attack because apparently giving a rogue the benefit of the doubt is more rational even though he blatantly abducted a few kits. Let's keep the peace; we don't know what that rogue could be going through! But at least the kits have full bellies!"

Grasswhisker wanted to fall-out; and Gorsestar was nonplussed. Her mouth was held slightly agape and her shoulder's sagged as she stared at her warrior after his inappropriate though amusing portrayal which struck a chord in Silkpaw as her muzzle crinkled in distaste at her mentor. "That's not how I meant it and you know it Acidclaw…and I do not sound like that!" She hissed.

_They have such a long way to go,_ Grasswhisker thought as he slightly rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, you act like that! The moment a rogue steps foot in camp you're supposed claw him to shreds!" Acidclaw growled angriliy.

"Why are you always such a brute? Why must you always strike first?"

Gorsestar opened her mouth to intervene as the situation was beginning to heat up again but her action was too late.

Acidclaw snarled and in a great bound soared across the den and tackled Silkpaw, knocking her roughly off her paws. Gorsestar snarled in anger, commanding Acidclaw to release the apprentice and Grasswhsiker unsheathed his claws, crouching down low and getting into position to forcibly remove the black tom should he not comply.

Silkpaw rolled onto her back, her teeth bared and ears laid back flat against her head. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and the dull pain throbbing in the back of her head was forgotten as she lay pinned underneath him. This feeling knotting up in her stomach began to overtake her, she wasn't afraid, but felt as if there were nothing she could do. Helplessness…she didn't like it. Silkpaw hissed lowly as Acidclaw held her down by her shoulders and growled fierily into her face. "That is the advantage Silkpaw! Don't you understand! Attacking you in your shock, your disorientation, your fright is opportune! Why—

Silkpaw suddenly struck out and scored Acidclaw across his muzzle. The force of it knocked his face to the side, and in that deafening silence that followed he stood perfectly, deathly still. Silkpaw gulped; blinking in shock as dread was beginning to creep over her. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she wondered what had happened, if she had done something wrong. Silkpaw didn't know what had suddenly come over her; she just…reacted. That was what Acidclaw wanted…wasn't it?

Gorsestar and Grasswhisker were silent and focused, waiting to see what Acidclaw would do, ready to stop whatever else would transpire.

Acidclaw slowly turned back to his apprentice, until he and Silkpaw were once again face to face, and held her gaze. "You are weak. Without provocation you lack drive." Acidclaw released his apprentice and silently padded to the entrance of the den; walking silently past Grasswhisker, and not turning to even glance at Gorsestar as he left. "You didn't even break the skin. _That _is why we were in your den Gorsestar…"

Silkpaw rolled onto her flank, feeling small, and charged of the den with a disgruntled snarl. Grasswhisker straightened up, and his eyes were filled with sympathy as they followed the white-she cat. Gorsestar sighed.

-.-.-

"Twigpaw…you think Silkpaw will want to share this prairie dog?" Blazepaw mewed apprehensively, as if Twigpaw's assurance would determine the outcome of Silkpaw's decision.

"I dunno…" Twigpaw murmured distractedly as he gazed around camp. His eyes were curious as they flickered from face to face. Why was everyone so tense? Emberfire padded into camp a couple heartbeats later and dropped his catch into the fresh-kill pile; he halted a few steps ahead of the apprentices and, with his sleek ginger tail sweeping lightly behind him, cast a quick glance around camp and confirmed Twigpaw's suspicions. "Something's happened…"

Sparkfur dropped his kill into the pile when he padded into camp; he noticed the tension as well but dismissed it as a simple spat when he spotted Silkpaw dejectedly trotting toward the apprentice's den. The senior warrior then snatched a small hare up from the pile and stiffly padded toward the medicine cat's den; most likely to check on his sister—Honeyear. He gave Blazepaw a curt nod on his way past, dismissing him from any further duties for now.

Blazepaw blinked excitedly. Now there was nothing else that could deter him from asking Silkpaw to share! Twigpaw however didn't get the luxury of break from his apprentice duties. Emberfire assigned him to change the bedding in the nursery. Blazepaw watched his brown tabby friend pad away before he spotted Silkpaw. She was padding toward the apprentices den, fur bristling and her ears were flat against her head but Blazepaw's eyes still lit up brilliantly.

Blazepaw he gripped the prairie dog his jaws and quickly padded toward the white she-cat. "Hi Silkpaw…" His meowed, his greeting muffled by the prey in his jaws.

Silkpaw glanced at him, "Hello Blazepaw."

"W-Would you…I-I mean…I caught this prairie dog and I umm…" Blazepaw stumbled over his words, and his paws, as the fat prairie dog drug underneath him.

Silkpaw hadn't stopped to talk, and by the glare in her green eyes, though not Blazepaw despite him not even noticing it; wasn't planning to either. "I'm not hungry Blazepaw, but thanks for the offer…" She murmured, already knowing of his intentions when she noticed the fresh-kill. She sped up to her pace until she practically bounded into the apprentice's den, leaving Blazepaw alone in the clearing and missing his crestfallen expression.

Blazepaw sighed, and set the prairie dog down. He looked toward the nursery and saw Twigpaw standing outside. The brown tabby shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "_Smooth…_"

Blazepaw scooped up his fresh-kill and padded toward his friend; knowing that Whitefeather would appreciate it, but he drug his paws and mentally scolded himself. Knowing the situation could've been handled better.

_This was going to be harder than it looked…_

-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry about the late update guys. I thought I posted this already…**

**Anyways! Expect the next chapter to be up by Sunday or at least Wednesday! I'm shooting for updating weekly and I mean it! Lol**

**Next chapter: RiverClan**


End file.
